The present invention relates generally to a gymnastic apparatus, and more particularly to an exercise apparatus for developing arm and leg muscles.
As people in the modern society are increasingly preoccupied with their jobs and various life activities, they are less able to allocate time for doing an outdoor exercise. As a result, an indoor gymnastics has become popular than ever. There are a great variety of gymnastic apparatus available in the market today. As far as the exercise apparatus for developing arm and leg muscles are concerned, they are generally provided with weights. Such conventional muscle building apparatus are in fact so cumbersome that they cannot be made economically. In addition, such cumbersome exercise apparatus are not suitable for use in a private home in which an adequate space for accommodating such a cumbersome exercise apparatus of the prior art is often hard to come by.